The 2nd Hunger Games
The 2nd Hunger Games is a fanfiction made by CureKanade. It follows a fifteen years old girl who lives in District 5. Characters Dawn Stryder- The story's main protagonist, who is shy, sometimes determined and kind fifteen year old. Dawn lives in the electricity town, District 5, which is referred as the 'Power Plant Workers'. She is not a good fighter and wished the punishment was something else, other then the Hunger Games. When her name gets picked to be the female tribute for District 5, she walks up as calmly as she can, and starts crying hard. In the training centre, she finds that she has a talent for knifes and swords, and practices hard for her family. She has wavy blonde hair thay she keeps in a ponytail with blue eyes. Coal Breaking- The male tribute for District 5, who has a strong figure, and is very tough. He is a sarcastic, determined and strong-willed eighteen year old boy. In the bloodbath, he betrays District 5 and trys to kill Dawn with his Bow and Arrows, but misses, since she turns and grabs alot of knifes and swords. He hunts her down for a long time untill he is stung by a track jacker, and gets stung alot, and then gets his head cut of by Dawn. He came 8th in the games. Light- She is Dawn's stylist, who is rude and can be nice sometimes, and can be very supportive. She is a wonderful styler and makes sure her clothes a brilliant. She is a Capitol citizen. City- He is Coal's stylist, and is calm and a whole lot nicer than Light. He is also supportive, and works together with Light to make brilliant clothes for Dawn and Coal. Gemma- She is the strongest tribute that District 1 has had so far, and she is very brutal. She teams up with the District 2 and 4 tributes, along with Coal. She just wants to kill everybody in the arena, and kills the tributes from Districts 3, 9, and 12. She also kills Splosh, because she irritated her to much. She made it to the final two with Dawn and they had a two on two battle, and she died by attempting spear her off the cliff, but since Dawn was fast, she stabbed from behind while watching her Spear fly over the cliff. Blade- Boots- Wave- Splosh- Buzz Lander- Synopsis The second Hunger Games are about to start, and parents are still crying over losing their children. No one is looking forward to this one at all. The punishment was made and the first games have gone and now comes the reaping for the second games. When Dawn Stryder is picked to represent District 5 as their female tribute, she knows she will die quickly. Little did she know that she had a talent that could help her win the games.... Plot Part 1, The New Tributes Part 2, The 2nd Games Begin Part 3, The New Victor The Arena